Energy savings has come to the forefront in today's world, as has environmental consciousness. Any process or device that can save energy and/or negate pollution and carbon output has become favorable. To that end, many inventors have pursued energy sources heretofore not considered. Energy sources that do not require the use of fuels for electrical generation or power production have sometimes been referred to as “free” energy sources in that, after installation costs and omitting maintenance costs, existing energy is used with no cost for utilizing that energy. A turbocharger for an engine uses exhaust gasses that otherwise are simply set free, for one example. Solar energy can be cited as another, as can wind and wave energies. Sewer flow exists mostly of water, and is untapped as an energy source. The present apparatus takes a unique path to energy generation that uses sewer flow for electrical generation.